What I Really Want
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Link is stressing over what to get Dark for Christmas. A week before the big day, an inspiration strikes. AU:Set in present day. LxDL short oneshot


Paladin: Hey, look! I wrote a Zelda story with Link in it! Yay! Why aren't there more LinkxDark Link stories on this website? I figured it would be the obvious choice for "Zelda" yaoi. Oh well. I got this idea from one of my friends, so if you don't like it as much as I do it's not my fault. XD Just kidding. Both my best friends are married now, and I'm older than either of them! I feel like I'm getting behind. Oi.

Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you have a great day!

Summary: Link is stressing over what to get Dark for Christmas. A week before the big day, an inspiration strikes. AU:Set in present day. LxDL short one-shot

* * *

What I Really Want 

One-shot for Christmas

----------

Link was in love with Dark.

It was as simple and complicated as that.

When Link had first told his parents and his sister, Zelda, about it they had been a bit surprised, to say the least. Zelda's mouth had fallen open into a perfect 'O' of surprise. His mother had fallen back into the chair from which she had just risen, and his father just blinked blankly. All three of them thought he had been courting Malon, the pretty redhead in his Chemistry class, and he had been--until he met her brother, anyway.

Malon had commented on how alike they looked at school. Link, curious, walked her home one afternoon so he could meet his look-a-like. The similarities were striking, Link had to admit. Their facial features were very similar and they were about the same height (Dark was exactly one inch taller, as they would later find out), but that's were it ended. Link's hair was a golden blounde. Dark's hair was a rich black. Link's eyes were a brilliant blue. Dark's eyes were a strange shade of brown. They would turn a reddish color when the light hit them just right.

Link remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it had been almost three years ago. The first thing Dark ever said to him was, "What the hell do you want?"

Link sighed as all these memories came back to him. He momentarily wondered why he was thinking about this now, _here _of all places, in the middle of a crowded mall a week before Christmas. He knew why, what he was feeling right now was the same as when he had told his parents about Dark. His heart was in his throat and he was growing increasingly unsure of himself.

He broke Zelda's grip on his wrist, let her and Malon get ahead of him. He stopped walking, and, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, turned in a circle, trying to take it all in and go over his choices again.

The person he was trying to get something for wasn't exactly cooperating with him either. Link wanted to get the perfect something for Dark, even though he had tried to talk Link out of even celebrating this holiday in the first place. Link gave up for a moment, plopping down on one of the benches out in the lobby, putting his chin on his fist. What to do?

One week Dark would be all about some rock band, then suddenly and with no warning, he would decide he liked classical music better. Link rolled his eyes, thinking about _that _strange little stage his lover had went through. One month he would like sports, and the next he could be heard declaring hotly, "Sports are for dumb jocks!"

_'Clothes? Nah. Jewelry? Nah.'_ Dark was always poking fun at Link for caring what he looked like in public. So what then?

Link was suddenly reminded of what Dark had said last week. "You're all I want or need." Then he had laughed at Link for an entire day afterwards. All because Link had blushed crimson. That reminded him of an idea he had been playing with for a few months now.

_'I'm all he needs, huh?' _Link grinned as he started off towards a hardware store.

----------

"What is this?" Dark asked suspiciously when Link handed him the small black box.

"Well, remember when you said I was all you wanted? I thought I'd get you a little something anyway." Link said playfully, enjoying the look of surprise and confusion on Dark's face. It was Christmas eve. They had just returned to Link's apartment from his parent's house. Dark had spent the day with him, and helped babysit Link's smaller cousins. He was tired, irritated, and wanted to go to sleep. Now he looked suspicious as well.

Link just grinned as Dark opened the box, turning it upside dowm so the small golden object fell out onto his palm. Dark held it up and raised an eyebrow.

It was a key.

"That, Dark, represents the key to my heart." Dark blinked. "But it'll also open my apartment door." Dark blinked again. Forcing his nerves down took a little effort when Dark still didn't speak for a moment more.

"You mean, you trust me enough to give me a key to your apartment?" Dark finally muttered. Link shrugged. Dark had a bad reputation. Link had always been a little paranoid. Together they had their share of ups and downs. It was a big step for both of them.

"Yes. I trust you because I love you."

Dark grabbed the front of Link's shirt and pulled him close, kissin him chastly. "I love you too. Thank you."

* * *

Paladin: I, li,ke, co,mm,a's! Not really, but it seems like I used a million of them! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
